I'd Like To Be In Puerto Rico
by Sophie Larsen
Summary: postpoudlard comment, une fois le Lord défait, Hermione rencontre Draco, à Puerto Rico.
1. Chapter 1

La journée ne commençait pas si mal. Comme tous les matins, depuis quatre ans, il faisait beau dès le lever du soleil. Ahhh, travailler sur une ile, le pied ! Comme tous les matins, elle se levait, se lavait, s'habillait et partait au travail. Enfin, partait au travail… en quelque sorte. En tant que gérante de l'hôtel, elle y avait une suite. Oh, bien sur. Pas une suite de grand luxe. Une toute petite suite, qui lui convenait largement. Comme tous les matins, elle se rendait dans le hall du dit hôtel. Elle s'approchait du comptoir, et avec un sourire, demandait à la responsable de nuit :

« **Bonjour, Wendy. Comment s'est passé la journée ?** ». Et Wendy lui répondait avec un sourire fatigué en quittant son poste :

«** Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger. Très bien, comme toujours. Bonne journée à vous. **» Inlassablement, Hermione lui répondait

« **Bonne nuit, alors. A demain**. » C'était ce genre de petites habitudes qui faisait qu'elle appréciait sa vie. Calme, sans malade prêt à la tuer, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas de sang pur. Pas de magie. Du moins, pas en public. Rien que du rationnel, de la prévision et de la gestion. Cinq ans qu'elle avait quitté le monde magique, et rien ne lui manquait. Elle recevait occasionnellement quelques hiboux de Ron, mais rien de ce qu'il disait ne la ramènerait à la vie de sorcière. Rien. Et de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps.

L'hôtel lui prenait tout son temps. Elle travaillait 14 heures par jour, par fois plus, et finissait la plupart de ses journées assommée de fatigue, étalée sur son lit. Mais cette journée s'annonçait calme. L'automne était une saison calme dans les caraïbes, et elle ne s'attendait pas à voir beaucoup de clients. Elle savait d'avance commence allait se dérouler les événements. Elle resterait ici, au comptoir jusqu'à 9 heures, quand la standardiste arriverait. Puis elle irait faire un tour dans l'hôtel, vérifier ceci et cela, prendre la mesure de telle chose, appeler l'électricien qui viendrait réparer telle ampoule. Puis elle irait déjeuner au bar de l'hôtel, en compagnie du barman, qui ne manquerait pas de la draguer, puis, elle passerait l'après midi à faire les comptes, et à passer les commandes.

Cette journée cependant, n'allait pas être aussi monotone que prévue. D'abord par ce qu'aujourd'hui, ça faisait 4 ans qu'elle travaillait ici. Ensuite, pour une autre raison, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais qui n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez. Elle resta deux heures, sans que rien ne se passe. Quelques clients appelaient pour réserver, et elle profitait du calme du début de matinée pour organiser quelques excursions sur l'ile.

La standardiste venait tout juste d'arriver quand un homme arriva à l'accueil, en annonçant qu'il avait réservé. La standardiste recherchait dans les fichiers pour trouver la réservation. Drogeham. Un nom bizarre. Hermione, qui n'avait pas encore quitté le comptoir le fixa un moment. Le nom ne lui disait rien. Mais le visage. Les cheveux blonds. Le regard d'acier. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il portait un costume gris, assorti à ses yeux. Du sur mesure, apparemment. Il portait une valise énorme, qui semblait ne rien peser dans la main.

Elle fouillait dans sa mémoire, lors que la standardiste annonça d'une voix triomphante : **« suite 532, monsieur, excellent choix, c'est la meilleure suite de l'hôtel **»._ La plus chère surtout, gros client_, ajouta mentalement Hermione. Elle se pencha sur un tiroir et en sortit une carte magnétique qu'elle montra au client.

« **Voici, Monsieur Drogeham, votre clé magnétique. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à votre chambre** » _ainsi pourrais je en savoir plus sur vous_. Elle quitta le comptoir et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le couloir latéral. Elle sortit sur un passage couvert, et s'arrêta devant une porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec la clé magnétique, et invita l'homme à entrer. Celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres lui fit signe de passer devant. Elle lui passa la chambre en revue, et s'apprêtait à le laisser sur un « **bien, monsieur, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je me tiens à votre disposition. L'hôtel Van Speer et moi-même vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. **» Et elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, jusqu'à ce qu'une main impérieuse se pose sur son bras.

« **Attendez, mademoiselle.** » cette voix. Trainante, mais chaude et grave. Cette voix la fit frissonner.

« **Mademoiselle, rappelez moi votre nom ?** »

« **Granger, Hermione Granger.**» voilà qu'elle parlait comme James Bond. « **Mais appelez moi Hermione** »

« **Bien. Mademoiselle Granger. » **N'a-t-il pas bien compris ?** « Il se trouve que je suis ici en voyage d'affaire. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer de quelle manière je peux rejoindre San Juan ?** »

« **Mais bien sur. Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons mettre à votre disposition un chauffeur qui vous conduira ou bon vous semblera.** »

« **Parfait. Alors, je contacterai l'accueil, quand j'en aurai besoin. Merci, mademoiselle. Bonne journée » **conclu il en lui tendant la main. Elle lui serra la main, non sans frisson, et répondit :

« **Bonne journée à vous aussi.** » et elle tourna les talons. Elle sorti de la chambre d'un pas précipité, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut atteint son bureau, qui se trouvait non loin de la suite, d'ailleurs. Elle ferma la porte du bureau, s'appuya contre la porte, et s'y laissa glisser. Elle savait. Elle savait ce qui la dérangeait chez ce type. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Drago Malfoy. Son portrait craché, jusque dans ses expressions. Elle en avait pris conscience quand il lui avait dit bonne journée. Ce qui la dérangeait encore plus, c'est que ce type l'attirait. Sa voix. La poignée de main qu'ils avaient échangée avait suffi à la faire frissonner. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de faire rien qu'avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi d'elle, et elle détestait ça. Elle prit quelques instants pour souffler en restant à terre, puis se ressaisit. Elle sortit faire sa tournée, elle visita les couloirs, discuta un moment avec les femmes de ménage, appela le plombier pour déboucher un évier, et termina comme à chaque fois, par le bar de la plage. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui était normal, à 11 heures et demi, mais une grande silhouette se détachait sur la plage. Hermione alla voir Pablo, le barman, et fit un point rapide avec lui. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, et fit demi-tour :

« **Qui est ce ?** »

«** Je ne sais pas. Un type avec un costume gris. Il dit qu'il s'est perdu dans l'hôtel.** » Répondit le barman.

« **Très bien, je vais l'aider.** » et elle se dirigea vers la silhouette. L'homme était de dos. Il regarda la mer, et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher. Il portait une chemise blanche tendu sur ses épaules. Elle aurait du deviner qui il était, mais, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était son dos. Le genre qu'elle aurait pu caresser pendant des heures. Arrivée derrière lui, elle toussota. Alors, il se leva en se retournant vers elle.

« **Ah, mademoiselle Granger. Vous tombez bien. Je me suis perdu, je cherchais l'accueil, et le barman, le bas, ne parle qu'espagnol.** »

« **Pablo ? Vous avez du vous tromper. Il est né à New York.** **Son anglais est parfait.** » Répondit elle, avec un sourire amusé. Pablo et les clientes, ça marchait plutôt bien, d'habitude. Mais il est vrai que pablo et les clients males, ça n'était pas ça.

« **Vraiment ?** » il ne semblait pas ravi qu'à moitié qu'on se soit payé sa tète.

« **Bien, vous vouliez vous rendre à l'accueil ? Laissez-moi-vous accompagner.** » Dit elle en s'avançant vers le bord de plage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour confirmer qu'il la suivait, et pressa un peu le pas. Une fois sur les dalles, il s'arrêta un moment pour remettre ses chaussures. Il lui tendit sa veste

« **Voulez vous bien ?** » elle saisit le vêtement, et fut surprise par le parfum agréable qui s'en dégageait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et les rouvrit quand il se racla la gorge. Elle lui tendit sa veste avec un sourire gêné. Ils reprirent leur chemin, alors qu'elle amorçait la discussion.

« **Donc, vous êtes ici pour affaires ? Quels genres d'affaires ?** »

« **Je gère une société d'investissement, et je dois visiter une start up, pour savoir si nous investirons.** »

Elle finit par apprendre qu'il était né à Londres, et qu'il y avait toujours vécu. Il avait à peu pres son âge, et semblait respectable. _Le gendre idéal pour ma mère !_ Elle se gifla à cette pensée. Une fois arrivé à l'accueil, il réserva son chauffeur pour 13 heures 30, ce qui fut fait en une minute. Hermione quittait le hall de réception, quand on l'héla.

« **Mademoiselle Granger** » elle se retourna prestement. _Mr Drogeham._ Bizarrement, elle n'était pas surprise. Elle commençait à s'habituer à entendre son nom dans sa bouche.

« **Mademoiselle Granger, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis venu seul. La perspective d'un repas en solitaire ne m'enchante pas trop. Voulez vous bien vous joindre à moi pour déjeuner ? »** Autant son cœur lui disait d'accepter, autant son cerveau était beaucoup plus rationnel. _C'est comme ça qu'il attire les jeunes femmes dans son lit ? Il doit avoir plein de conquêtes à Londres. _Mais finalement, elle accepta. La politique de l'hôtel était d'être toujours poli et serviable, non ?


	2. Chapter 2

Lui, avait débarqué de l'aéroport à 8 heures, il avait filé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'hôtel dans lequel sa compagnie lui avait réservé une chambre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir dans un lit. Il avait passé 12 heures dans l'avion. Une horreur. Il aurait pu transplaner, mais maintenant que le Lord était tombé, et qu'il vivait avec les moldus, il devait faire comme eux. En sortant de Poudlard, il avait intégré une école de management, et en était sorti major. Cette école l'avait préparé à tout, sauf à ce qu'il allait voir en arrivant à l'hôtel. Il se présenta au guichet sous le nom d'emprunt qu'il utilisait depuis 6 ans : Drogeham. La jeune réceptionniste cherchait sa réservation, tandis qu'une jeune femme le dévisageait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaitre. Enfin, c'était surtout grâce au badge indiquant son nom qu'il la reconnu. Il lui sourit poliement. Elle ne semblait pas le reconnaitre. Soudain, la standardiste hurla :

« **Suite 532, monsieur, excellent choix, c'est la meilleure suite de l'hôtel »** ce qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et reporta son regard sur Granger. Elle était penchée en avant, dévoilant innocemment la profondeur de son décolleté. _Elle n'a pas changé._ Elle lui montra une carte en plastique et l'invita à la suivre :

« **Voici, Monsieur Drogeham, votre clé magnétique. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à votre chambre »** _jusqu'où tu veux, bébé. Tu m'emmènes où tu veux, tant que je peux te faire sentir la raideur britannique._ Il s'engagea donc à sa suite, sans vraiment faire attention à ou il allait. _Draco, détache tes yeux de cette fille, ou tu vas te perdre._ Impossible, les fesses de la jeune fille l'hypnotisaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre, elle l'invita à passer devant, mais, il rejeta l'invitation, pour poser encore un regard sur ses fesses. Elle lui montra la suite, et dans chacune des pièces qu'elle lui montrait, il s'imaginait comment ils pourraient occuper l'espace.

«**Bien, monsieur, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, »**_Quoi que ce soit ? Vraiment ?n'importe quoi ?_** « Je me tiens à votre disposition. » **_à ma … disposition ? _**« L'hôtel Van Speer et moi-même vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. »** Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle allait s'en aller, il l'attrapa doucement par le bras.

« **Attendez, mademoiselle.** » elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se demandait encore ce qui le retenait de la gouter. La bonne éducation qu'il avait reçue surement. Il n'empêche qu'il avait remarqué le léger frisson qu'il l'avait parcouru.

« **Mademoiselle, rappelez moi votre nom ?** » comme s'il ne le savait déjà pas. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de chuchoter son prénom au creux de son oreille.

« **Granger, Hermione Granger. Mais appelez-moi Hermione. »**

**« Bien, Mademoiselle Granger »** _vite trouve une raison, une raison stupide. N'importe quoi._ « **Il se trouve que je suis ici en voyage d'affaire. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer de quelle manière je peux rejoindre San Juan ?** »

« **Mais bien sur. Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons mettre à votre disposition un chauffeur qui vous conduira ou bon vous semblera. »**

**« Parfait. Alors, je contacterai l'accueil, quand j'en aurai besoin. Merci, mademoiselle. Bonne journée. »** _Voila. Etre poli. Faire bonne impression._

**« Bonne journée à vous aussi.** »

Il était 9h30. Il saisi le combiné, et appela son contact à San Juan. Plus vite il aurait réglé cette affaire de Start Up, plus tôt, il pourrait s'occuper d'une autre affaire, une affaire avec un joli minois, et un cul à damner un saint. Le rendez vous était fixé, 14h00. Il n'avait donc que 2 heures et demie, pour trouver un moyen de la revoir. Et plus si affinité. Il se leva donc, et se rendit sur la plage. Il alla trouver le barman, et lui demanda

« Question à 50 dollars. Quand la patronne passe t elle vérifier que tout vas bien ? »

« Réponse à 100 dollars. » lui répondit le barman. Draco sorti un billet de 100 dollars. « Onze heures trente. »

« Action bonus pour 200 dollars ? » le barman hocha la tête. « Tu lui dis que je me suis perdu, et que tu t'es payé ma tête, en me faisant croire que tu ne parles pas anglais. »

« 400 dollars » dit le barman.

« 200 maintenant, 200 après. » répondit Draco en lui tendant deux billets.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, dormi une heure, et retourna s'assoir dans le sable. A 11 heures un quart, il entendit sa voix flotter jusqu'à lui. Elle parlait avec le barman. Puis, il entendit son pas dans le sable, et il se retourna quand elle toussota.

« **Ah, mademoiselle Granger. Vous tombez bien. Je me suis perdu, je cherchais l'accueil, et le barman, là-bas, ne parle qu'espagnol. »**

**« Pablo ? Vous avez du vous tromper. Il est né à New York.** **Son anglais est parfait.** » Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise, ce qui était un bon point.

« **Vraiment ?** »

« **Bien, vous vouliez vous rendre à l'accueil ? Laissez-moi-vous accompagner. »**

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et fila comme une flèche jusqu'au bord de la plage. Là, Draco lui tendit sa veste, qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Il commença à remettre ses chaussures, et vit qu'elle fermait les yeux, il en profita pour tendre discrètement deux billets à Pablo, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il reposa son regard sur elle, quand il eut fini d'enfiler ses chaussures. Elle était plus que jolie. Ses boucles tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Et ses lèvres. Dieu que ses levres lui donnaient faim. Il se racla doucement la gorge, et lui sourit gentiment alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle lui rendit un sourire gêné.

« **Donc, vous êtes ici pour affaires ? Quels genres d'affaires ? » **Demanda t elle en marchant.

« Je** gère une société d'investissement, et je dois visiter une start up, pour savoir si nous investirons.** »

Ils continuèrent de discuter en marchant, elle posant des questions, et lui y répondant. Il réussit même à s'en tirer sans jamais mentir une seule fois. Quand il l'a vit partir, une fois la réservation faite, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la rappeler :

« Mademoiselle Granger ! » elle se retourna.

« **Mademoiselle Granger, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis venu seul. La perspective d'un repas en solitaire ne m'enchante pas trop. Voulez vous bien vous joindre à moi pour déjeuner ? » **Et, chose étonnante, elle accepta.


	3. Chapter 3

_Juste une petite note avant de commencer. Pensez bien que même si je ne réponds pas forcément aux reviews, j'en tiens compte. Cela dit, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si ça devient trop cheesy ou trop sombre. J'ai longuement hésité sur le chapitre 2 (ou le chapitre 1 vu du coté Draco), si vous trouvez ça pourri, faites savoir. Et de la même manière, si il ya un truc que vous n'avez pas compris/sur lequel il faut que j'explicite, dites le aussi !_

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, et s'assirent à une table en terrasse. Le vent qui s'était doucement levé caressait les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils commandèrent et commencèrent à discuter. Le serveur arriva avec les plats et renversa malencontreusement la soupe de tomate sur le costume du jeune qui jura :

« **Par Mer… **» Il senti le regard étonné de la jeune femme « **…cure. Et merde, de merde, de merde** ». Le serveur se jeta à ses pieds et se confondit en excuse. Draco respira une ou deux fois pour se calmer, et leva la tête vers Hermione.

« **Puis je vous demander un service un peu spécial ?** »

« **Demandez toujours.»**

« **Ma secrétaire m'a préparé des vêtements pour les rendez vous, et ceux que je porte aujourd'hui sont ceux qui étaient destinés au premier. Malheureusement, n'ayant aucun gout vestimentaire, il me sera impossible de m'habiller correctement, sans aide extérieur. Voulez vous bien m'aider ?** » La proposition frisait l'indécence. Mais, Hermione y voyait surtout une occasion de vérifier qu'il n'était pas sorcier. Et encore moins un ancien mage noir. Elle adressa un mot au serveur, et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit prestement. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec son énorme tache rouge en plein sur le ventre. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et alla dans la salle de bain, en laissant la porte de celle-ci entrouverte.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et de là, grâce au reflet de la glace, elle pouvait l'apercevoir se déshabiller. Il enlevait d'abord sa chemise. La longue cicatrice qui barrait son torse soulignait la perfection. Mais cette cicatrice ressemblait étrangement à une cicatrice de sort. Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées, en rassemblant les indices qui la poussaient à penser qu'il était Malfoy. _D'abord, son apparence extérieure. Mais ça pouvait être un mal entendu._ Apres tout, ça faisait 5 ou 6 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, alors, comment dire s'il lui ressemblait ou pas. _Ensuite, sa reflexion « par mercure » ? Franchement ? A-t-on jamais vu plus étrange ?_ En plus, il lui semblait, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il allait dire Merlin. _Et enfin, la cicatrice. Bon, peut être pas._

Elle avait tellement envie qu'il ne soit pas Malfoy, qu'elle cherchait toutes les excuses pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas lui. D'un autre coté, elle avait une vie à mener. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre des écarts de conduite qui lui couterait une place. Et se convaincre qu'il était Malfoy, lui ôterait tout regret. Et puis, de toute façon, elle avait autre chose à faire.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un Drogeham/Malfoy, en caleçon, qui lui présentait deux costumes. Elle en choisit un et il commença à enfiler son pantalon, quand on frappa à la porte.

« **Laissez, j'y vais.** » elle alla ouvrir à Pablo qui apportait un sandwich. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Pablo jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et vit Malfoy en train d'enfiler son pantalon. Pablo fit un grand sourire et dit, d'un air amusé :

« **Et bien, mademoiselle, on ne perd pas de temps à ce que je vois !** »

« **Pablo ! Merci, pour le sandwich, et la prochaine fois, tu t'abstiens de ce genre de reflexion, surtout quand ce n'est pas avéré !** » Répondit elle amusée, en lui fermant la porte au nez.

En revenant, elle tendit le sandwich au jeune homme

«** J'ai pensé que vous n'auriez surement pas le temps de manger. **»

«** Ah merci. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? **» Il était en pantalon, torse nu, et bien que ça ne déplaise pas à Hermione, il fallait finir de le vêtir, car son chauffeur l'attendait dans 10 minutes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa valise, trouva une chemise et une cravate assortie au pantalon. Il enfila la chemise, et alors qu'il la boutonnait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle était assise sur le lit, pensive, offrant son profil à Draco. Il noua sa cravate lentement, et enfila une veste.

« **Mademoiselle, je vous remercie…** »

« **Ne** **me remerciez pas encore, vous avez fait votre nœud de cravate avec vos pieds ?** » le coupa t elle brusquement. Elle s'approcha de lui, et saisi la bande de tissu. Elle releva le col du jeune homme et passa la cravate autour de son cou. Techniquement, il lui était impossible de ne pas se retrouver collée à lui, à un moment ou à un autre. Ce moment était arrivé. Alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, qu'elle tendait les bras, et qu'elle se rapprochait un peu plus de lui, elle senti le bout de ses doigts lui effleurer les cotes. Elle reprit plein pied sur terre, et finit de lui nouer sa cravate. La gêne qu'elle éprouvait était visible, mais Draco n'en perdit pas ses moyens pour autant. Quand elle eut fini, il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, et lui murmura en souriant :

« **Merci, mais vous me devez toujours un repas, mademoiselle Granger.** »

Elle se retourna brusquement, pour masquer sa gêne, et partit sans un mot.

Lui, se recoiffa et fila à son rendez vous. Rendez vous d'ailleurs, qui se fini horriblement. Il se trouvait que le chef de l'entreprise dans laquelle Draco devait investir lui avait menti. L'entreprise ne correspondait pas du tout au profil de la compagnie, et Draco allait perdre deux semaines. De plus, le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort lui donnait mettait les nerfs en pelote.


	4. Chapter 4

Le chauffeur le reconduit à l'hôtel. Une fois à la réception, il demanda à la réceptionniste de lui réserver un billet d'avion pour Londres dès que possible, c'est-à-dire, le lendemain matin. Et tant pis pour Mademoiselle Granger. Il était 16 heures, donc, 20 heures à Londres. Il était trop tard pour appeler son patron. Il lui enverrait un mail tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait une sieste. Il dormit pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la pluie le réveille. Maudit pays tropical. Il avait beau pleuvoir, il faisait encore trop chaud dans ce maudit pays tropical. Une douche. Une douche froide. Il glissa sa valise sous son lit, de manière à ce qu'on ne la voit au premier coup d'œil, vieille habitude serpentarde, puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et enleva ses vêtements. L'eau froide lui faisait un bien fou.

De son coté, Hermione avait presque fini sa journée. Elle alla voir la réceptionniste qui lui fit part de la situation : tous les clients étaient partis, et Mr Drogeham écourtait son séjour. L'hôtel était vide. Ce qui tombait bien, vu qu'une des femmes de ménage n'avait pas pu assurer son service aujourd'hui. Hermione renvoya la standardiste chez elle. Apres tout, elle n'aurait pas besoin de ses services, vu le temps qu'il faisait. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, et de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient à l'horizon. La tempête arrivait. C'était rare, mais pas exceptionnel, en cette saison, et Hermione savait déjà ce qui allait se passer : les aéroports allaient fermer, le vent allait souffler encore plus fort, et la pluie allait tomber. Alors, ils ne pourraient plus sortir de l'hôtel. _Bon, si l'hôtel est vide, je ferme pendant une semaine. Ça me fera des vacances, je pourrais dormir. Aaaaah, grasses matinées, vous m'avez manqué !_ Elle fit rapidement le tour de l'hôtel, pour signifier à chacun qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, et qu'ils seraient au chômage technique pendant une semaine. A 17 heures, quand la pluie commença à tomber, l'hôtel n'hébergeait plus qu'une personne : la responsable.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, pris son lecteur mp3, et parti en chantant et dansant, pour vérifier que chaque chambre était propre, et faite, que personne n'avait rien oublié, puis elle fermait les volets, de manière à ce qu'ils ne cèdent pas au vent. Elle commençait par les chambres les plus exposées au vent de la mer. Elle chantait à tue-tête, et ne rendait compte de pas grand-chose. Un avion aurait pu se poser à coté d'elle qu'elle n'aurait rien entendu. Elle ferma ainsi la quasi-totalité de l'hôtel en une demi-heure, et il ne lui restait plus que quelques chambres. Dont la chambre de Draco, dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer.

Il était sous la douche depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais il ne se lassait pas de la sensation de l'eau coulant sur ses épaules. Il commençait à évaluer la possibilité de sortir de la douche quand il entendit un bruit qui venait de la chambre. Il se saisit de sa serviette qu'il noua sur sa taille, et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain. Tout ce qu'il vu alors fut une paire de jambes qui se balançait par la fenêtre. Il se précipita pour finir de renverser la personne par la fenêtre.

Alors qu'elle était penchée pour fermer les volets de la suite 532, elle se sentit renversée en avant par une paire de bras puissants. Elle était maintenant suspendue dans le vide, retenue seulement par les chevilles. Elle hurla, alors que son portable et ses clés allaient s'écraser 8 mètres plus bas sur le dallage. Comble de l'impudeur, sa jupe commençait à remonter, ou plutôt à descendre sur ses cuisses, Elle entendit alors une voix rauque :

« **Qui êtes vous ?** » _Draco Malfoy_. Cette fois, elle n'eu plus aucun doute et malgré la situation, elle ne perdit pas le nord.

L'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse, au vue de la jupe qu'elle portait, était suspendue dans le vide, et la seule chose qui la raccrochait à la vie était la poigne de fer de Draco. Quand il lui demanda qui elle était, il s'entendit la voix alarmée lui répondre :

« **Mr Drogeham, c'est Hermione Granger, vous vous rappelez ? La responsable de l'hôtel. Voulez vous bien me remonter ? S'il vous plait ?** »

« **Mhhh, veuillez me pardonner.** » il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Il plaqua une main sur sa hanche, et fixa un moment le haut de ses cuisses.

«** Mr. Drogeham ? C'est un bon début, mais j'aimerais vraiment remonter. **» Il sortit alors de ses pensées, et fit passer la taille de la jeune femme sur son épaule. Il recula un peu, et la posa sur le sol avec délicatesse. Une fois à terre, elle tira sur le bas de sa jupe, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne remonterait pas.

« **Mr Drogeham, je croyais que vous étiez rentré en Angleterre. Que faites-vous ici ?** »

« **Non, Mademoiselle, mon avion ne pars que demain matin.** »

« **Hum, j'ai bien peur de contrarier vos plan, mais les aéroports sont fermés. Vous savez la tempête, tout ça. De plus, je viens juste de fermer l'hôtel. Il n'y a plus personne.** »

« **Bien, si je dois rester et que l'hôtel ferme, il vas bien falloir que je trouve un endroit ou dormir.** » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il composa machinalement le numéro de son bureau et raccrocha au bout de quelques instants.

« **Pas de tonalité. Les lignes ont du etre coupées. Je suppose que je peux trouver un autre moyen de retourner sur le continent. **»

« **Si vous pensez chercher un batelier, c'est peine perdue. Vous ne pourrez vous échapper. **» Elle ajouta avec un petit sourire : « **même par enchantement !** »

Il lui jeta un regard noir. _Bravo Hermione, tu viens de te griller_, pensa t elle. Elle essaya de se rattraper en l'invitant à rester puisque, de toute façon, il ne pouvait partir. Transplaner aurait été impossible par un temps pareil. Il fini par enfiler un pantalon et, quand elle lui demanda de l'aider à fermer l'hôtel, il accepta. En la suivant dans le peu de chambre qui restaient, il se dit que finalement, être enfermé avec une jeune femme _avec un cul pareil_ n'était peut etre pas un désavantage.


	5. Chapter 5

[pfiou ! je suis désolée pour le retard, je viens de finir mes partiels, et je voulais retravailler cette partie un peu. Bonne lecture]

Elle le sentait. Elle sentait son regard lui bruler la peau. Elle savait aussi quelle partie de son anatomie il fixait. Ils avaient fini de fermer les volets des chambres, et les volets qui recouvraient la baie vitrée du hall étaient descendus depuis qu'elle avait décidé de fermer l'hôtel. Elle avait été vérifier que le générateur de secours fonctionnait, et s'était armée d'une lampe torche.

Elle était tranquille maintenant. Bon, mis à part le client collant qui lui restait dans les pattes. Elle s'affala dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre. Aussitôt, il frappa à la porte, et entra sans attendre. Il posa les deux verres sur la table, et commença à les remplir de rhum. Elle fixa les verres un instant avant de lui demander :

« **Mr Drogeham, j'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de profiter de la situation ?** »

« **Voyons, mademoiselle, je suis un gentleman. Et franchement, croyez vous que j'ai besoin d'alcool pour mettre une jolie fille dans mon lit ?** »

La discussion dériva sur leur passé respectif, sur comment Hermione avait passé deux ans dans un institut qui l'avait formé au poste qu'elle occupait, et comment elle était à deux doigts d'une promotion. Une bouteille plus tard, Hermione se leva péniblement et se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et releva la tête quand elle entendit la voix de son invité lui demander si tout allait bien. Leur regard se croisèrent dans le miroir. Elle se retourna, lui sourit et lui répondit que oui, tout allait bien.

« **Vous etes sure ?** » il s'approcha et commença à soulever la paupiere de la jeune femme avec une main, posant l'autre sur sa hanche.

« **Monsieur, êtes vous médecin ?** » _non, mais, j'aimerais bien jouer au docteur avec toi_, pensa instantanément Draco. Il glissa son pouce le long de sa pommette sans répondre.

« **Alors ? Etes**… » Commença t elle. Commença, car il ne la laissa pas finir. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge, et remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Il lui mordillait l'oreille quand elle réussi à formuler une phrase :

«** Je croyais, monsieur, que vous n'envisagiez pas de profiter de la situation.** »

« **Dans la situation …**» un baiser sur la mâchoire « …**actuelle, mademoiselle…** » Un baiser furtif sur les lèvres « **que c'est plutôt vous qui profitez.** » _Et merde, terrain glissant ! _pensa t il alors qu'elle le repoussait.

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** »

« **Comment pouvez vous me reprocher de ne pas pouvoir résister à une beauté telle que la votre ?** » il profita de sa surprise pour reprendre possession de sa bouche. Le temps qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qui se passait, il avait glissé une main sous son chemisier, et de l'autre assurait sa prise sur ses fesses. Il s'apprêtait à la soulever en passant une main sous sa cuisse. Quand elle l'interrompit encore.

« **… **» Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle le regardait juste avec des yeux ronds. il acheva de glisser sa main sous sa cuisse, la souleva et la déposa sur le rebord du lavabo. Puis il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, en lui souriant.

« **Et bien, mademoiselle ? Que vous arrive t il** ? » Il lui effleura le bras, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Elle le scotcha encore quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait fait que penser à lui tout la journée. Avant de se rappeller de la poignée de main. Elle voulait voir. Elle voulait confirmer ce qui se disait à Poudlard quand elle y était encore. Que Draco Malfoy était un dieu du sexe. Alors, saisissant le col de son futur amant, elle le tira vers elle, et le gouta à son tour. Au départ surpris, il se reprit vite, et glissa sa main sur sa nuque. Elle continuait de l'embrasser en déboutonnant sa chemise. Elle fit glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules. Il se mit à sourire et lui rendit la pareille. Chacun des boutons enlevés sur son chemisier était suivi d'un baiser.

Chacun des boutons enlevés la faisait languir un peu plus. Arrivé au dernier bouton, il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et lui retira. Alors, elle le repoussa. C'était à son tour de jouer. Elle le poussa contre le mur en face d'elle, et commença à l'embrasser, au fur et à mesure, elle descendait elle aussi. Elle passait sur ses pectoraux, sur ses abdominaux. Sauf que dans le même temps, elle enlevait sa ceinture, et faisait glisser à ses pieds son pantalon. Là, elle marqua une pause. Elle prit un peu de recul, et revint à l'attaque.

Elle se colla à lui, et passa un doigt, puis deux dans l'élastique de son caleçon. Il lui sourit et fit de même avec sa culotte. Sauf qu'il alla beaucoup plus loin. Il lui enleva sans douceur, alors qu'elle faisait lentement glisser son caleçon. Elle se saisit de la verge qui était tendue vers elle, et commença à faire de lents vas et viens. Elle allait trop lentement, c'était une véritable torture. N'y tenant plus, il la souleva, et la porta sur sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un mur. Le mur en question, c'était celui de la douche. Il la plaqua contre la paroi, et donna un violent coup de poing sur la pompe. L'eau se mit à couler sur eux, alors qu'il la posait sur sa virilité. Elle comprenait ce qu'on entendait par dieu du sexe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire son nom.

« **Malfoy !** »

il s'arrêta tout net. Il se détacha légèrement d'elle, et plongea son regard dans le sien.


	6. Chapter 6

Le jeune homme fixa quelques instants Hermione, et sorti de la douche. Avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la porte, l'ampoule de la salle de bain clignota, et finit par s'éteindre, les plongeant tout les deux dans le noir. Le cerveau de Draco se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. _Elle m'a reconnu. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Draco, trouve une solution. Qu'aurait fait ton père ?_

« **Ton père ne se serait pas enfui, pour commencer. Ensuite, ton père ? C'est vraiment le meilleur exemple que tu puisses avoir ? De toute façon, vu ce que tu connais de l'hôtel, et étant donné l'obscurité, elle est ta meilleure chance.** » Lui soufflait sa conscience. _Et puis, sait-on jamais ?_

Il se retourna donc pour revenir sur ses pas. À l'instant même ou la jeune femme se remettait de sa boulette, et commençait à sortir de la douche. Hermione, dans sa splendeur, engagea un pas hors de la cabine, et se prit le pied dans le rebord du bac de douche. Elle amorça une superbe chute, qu'elle imaginait finir sur le carrelage, et fut surprise de se trouver dans les bras qui venaient de la quitter.

« **Tu… tu es encore là ?** »

« **Et qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais te laisser toute seule ? Pour qui me prends-tu ?** » Il la tenait encore dans ses bras. Il était vrai que l'objectif « survie » n'était peut être pas la seule raison qu'il avait de rester. Il voulait aussi savoir ce qu'elle savait de lui. Ce qu'on pensait chez les sorciers, depuis qu'il était parti. Ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

« **Draco ?** »

« **Quoi ? »**

« **Tu peux peut être me lâcher, non ? »** elle sentit son étreinte se desserrer. Il la lâcha carrément, et se mit à rechercher son pantalon. Il l'enfila et senti une main lui palper l'épaule. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras, et lui saisit la main.

« **Viens, on vas chercher les lampes. Il faut que je saches pourquoi le générateur ne marche plus. » **

Elle l'entraina rapidement vers ce qu'il supposait être la porte. Il ne voyait rien, mais elle semblait tout à fait savoir où elle allait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à adopter son rythme et la suivait à quelques pas. Elle s'arrêta, et se pencha pour tâtonner la table à la recherche de sa lampe torche.

Draco, lui, n'avait rien vu venir. Il percuta le fessier de la jeune femme sans violence, mais avec surprise. Elle se releva instantanément et se retourna vers lui. Dans le même temps, il chercha à trouver la nature de son obstacle. Il avança ses mains, qui ne rencontrèrent que la douce peau d'Hermione. Il fit glisser ses pouces sur ses hanches.

« **Draco ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas le moment ? » **Il coula ses doigts sur son dos.

« **Hum ? Tu es… tu n'as pas retrouvé tes vêtements ? »**

**« Non, en effet. Mais des que j'aurais retrouvé la torche, j'irais chercher des vêtements propres dans la penderie. » **Et elle se retourna vers la table. Il n'enleva pas ses mains pour autant. Il continuait de caresser son dos. Elle prit la lampe, se retourna brusquement, et l'alluma dans la direction du jeune homme.

«** C'est bon. Direction l'armoire. Toi, tu prends la lampe, et tu passes devant. »** Elle lui mit la lampe dans les mains, et le poussa devant. Il se retourna en braquant la lampe sur elle.

**« Je passe devant ? Pourquoi ? »** Elle lui saisit les épaules et le poussa encore. Le contact de la peau nue lui rappela qu'il était nu contre elle quelques minutes auparavant, et lui remis en mémoire sa bourde. Cela dit, les choses n'avaient pas l'air de tourner si mal que ça. Il n'avait plus l'air fâché. C'était déjà ça.

**« Comme ça, je serai sure que tu gardes les yeux sur là ou tu vas. Avance. »**

Il rentra dans la chambre, toujours poussé par Hermione, et se dirigea vers la penderie. Il ouvrit une porte, pris au hasard un vêtement, et le lui tendit en l'éclairant. Elle l'enfila rapidement, alors que Malfoy profitait clairement du spectacle. Quand elle eut fini, elle le vit fouiller frénétiquement dans l'armoire.

«** Mais, qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » **il lui répondit d'une voix suraiguë de gouvernante.

**« Mademoiselle Granger, voyons. Il vous faut des sous vêtements ! Vous ne comptiez pas vous promenez les fesses à l'air. Que diraient les gens ? Si vous rencontriez un charmant jeune homme ? Quelle mauvaise image vous donneriez de vous-même ! »**

**« Ah ! Toi aussi, ta nounou te disait de te méfier des garçons entreprenants ? » **Lui demanda t elle sarcastiquement.

« **Non, ma nounou me disait de me méfier des jeunes filles qui ne portent pas de culotte. » **il lui tendit un morceau de tissu. « **Tiens, enfile ça, fait plaisir à Mary.** »

« **Mary qui ?** » elle attrapa le sous vêtement, et le soumis à la lumière de la lampe. _Hum, il a bon gout, c'est l'une de mes préférées._

_**« **_**Mary Poppins, Hermione ! »**

**« Tu t'es mis à la littérature ? Et moldue en plus ? » **N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle enfila le vêtement, alors que Draco braquait la lampe sur elle.

« **Profite, Malfoy, Profite !** »

« **Moi ? Jamais ! J'essaie juste de t'aider.** **Tiens, regarde, je vais t'aider à fermer ta robe, même !**» il posa la lampe verticalement, et se retrouva dans le noir. A tâtons, il passa derrière Hermione, et souffla légèrement sur son dos, ce qui la fit frissonner, en remontant la fermeture éclair de la robe qui baillait largement. Quand elle senti le souffle sur son dos, elle se figea. Il s'approcha de son oreille, fit glisser sa langue sur son lobe, et lui demanda :

« **Hermione ? »** il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

« **Draco ? »** à travers le tissu blanc, il la sentait se tendre sous ses doigts.

« **Où est le générateur ? »** elle se dégagea rapidement, et si il y avait eu assez de lumière, Draco aurait pu voir le regard noir qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Elle lui prit la lampe des mains, et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour affronter le vent et la pluie. Le générateur se trouvait près des cuisines, à coté de la plage. Ils marchaient courbé pour affronter le vent. Le vent, la pluie et le sable mélangés leur piquaient les yeux, et les empêchaient de voir distinctement le local ou se trouvait le générateur.

Ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres qu'ils purent se rendre compte que la toiture de tôle était arrachée, et un des pans de mur du local était parti. La pluie avait fait disjoncter le générateur, et dans les conditions actuelles, il leur serait impossible de réparer.

Hermione était médusée. Quatre ans qu'elle travaillait ici, et jamais une tempête n'avait été aussi dévastatrice.


	7. Chapter 7

Les tuiles du toit des cuisines s'envolaient par intermittence. Hermione, ébahie, n'avait même pas remarqué la disparition de son compagnon d'infortune. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle ragea un moment dans le vent, avant de décider de s'abriter dans la cuisine au cas où il reviendrait.

Elle poussa le battant, et s'étonna de le trouver ouvert. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment, et trouva Draco, tenant un grand bac contre sa hanche, la lampe torche dans sa bouche, et le remplissant de divers objets. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda :

« **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? »** il se tourna vers elle, et pris la torche dans sa main libre.

« **Ben, si on ne peut pas partir, on vas avoir faim et du temps à perdre. Alors, je fais des provisions. »**

**« Et tu crois vraiment que la chantilly, c'est indispensable ? »**

**« Ben, si on a du temps à perdre, il va bien falloir qu'on s'occupe, non ? » **rétorqua t il avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui grogna quelque chose, et parti à son tour dans les profondeurs de la cuisine, après lui avoir pris la lampe de la main. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de boites de conserve, qu'elle entreprit de ranger dans le bac.

« **C'est vrai, du cassoulet, c'est hyper utile. Et en plus, qu'est ce que c'est sexy ! Dis-moi miss je-sais-tout, sans électricité, on le fait réchauffer comment, ton cassoulet ? » **_Miss je-sais-tout ?_ Ça faisait 6 ans qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui prit le bac des mains, et se dirigea vers la sortie la tête haute. Qu'il la suive ou pas, elle s'en foutait. _Mais merde ! Miss je-sais-tout ! Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça._

Malgré le vent et la pluie, elle eut tôt fait de rejoindre sa suite, et le sachant juste derrière claqua aussitôt rentrée, elle claqua la porte. Lui, rentra sans se poser de question, poussa violemment la porte, alors qu'elle venait juste de poser leur bac à provision et la lampe sur la table du salon.

« **C'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? » **apparemment, il était furieux, apparemment.

« **MON problème ? Si j'avais UN problème, ce serait ces connards de serpentards qui ne changent jamais, qui se croient tout permis, et qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. » **Hermione partait sur les chapeaux de roue, ce n'était pas dans les plans de Draco, mais ça lui convenait. Il commença à hausser la voix, et elle le suivit. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir en main. Exactement là ou Draco voulait en venir. _Elle est toujours aussi sanguine. Espérons qu'elle ne me filera pas un pain, comme en troisième année. Allez, c'est un coup de dé, mon cher Draco, maintenant, quitte ou double. _Il continuait de crier. Cela dit, il criait n'importe quoi, mais comme elle n'écoutait pas du tout, ou plutôt, elle n'entendait pas, puisqu'elle criait plus fort que lui. Vingt centimètres les séparaient. _C'est le moment._ Il se tut, mais continua de la fixer.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à crier. Elle était déstabilisée, a la fois par le regard qu'il lui lançait et par l'air bizarre que la lumière lui donnait. Elle lui demanda, inquiète :

«**Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »** _Dieu que sa voix est douce. _Il porta doucement une main à sa joue, et commença à lui caresser le visage.

**« Non. Non, tout va bien, Hermione. »** Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Sa conscience lui hurlait : _quoi qu'il veuille te faire, Hermione, ne le laisse pas. C'est toujours un serpentard, il ne faut pas qu'il ait de prise sur toi. Surtout ne te laisse pas aller._

« **Ben, pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça, alors ? »** il se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle. Elle posa alors sa main sur son torse, prête à le repousser.

« **Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en compagnie d'une beauté comme toi. Tu vois, tout vas bien. » **Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune fille, ce qui fit bouger le pectoral sur lequel était posée la main de la jeune fille. Elle se mit à frissonner, alors qu'il explorait sa bouche. _Hermione, ne le repousse surtout pas. N'oublie pas que tu dois toujours finir ce que tu as commencé, et tu n'as pas terminé de lui montrer qui étaient les Gryffondors, tout à l'heure sous la douche. _Pour une fois, la jeune fille se sentait en parfait accord avec sa conscience.

Il la renversa sur le divan et se coula entre ses jambes. Elle commença à dessiner les contours de ses pectoraux, et descendit lentement les doigts le long du torse du serpentard. Elle le sentit frissonner alors qu'elle remontait l'ongle de son index sur sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivée sur son cou, elle plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, et approfondit leur baiser.

Il glissa une main le long de sa cuisse et la remonta jusque sous sa robe. Il tritura ses sous vêtements, et finalement, entre deux baisers, il lui demanda :

« **Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté de mettre une culotte ? »**

**« Demande à Mary ! »**

Il s'assit sur ses talons, et retira la culotte d'Hermione. Il la jeta par-dessus son épaule en poussant un cri de joie qui fit sourire la Gryffondor. Il plongea ensuite la main dans le bac de nourriture qu'ils avaient ramené. Il sortit deux objets et la regarda :

« **Alors, Granger ? Cassoulet ou chantilly ? » **Hermione se redressa, posa une main sur le cou du jeune homme, et se saisit de ce qu'elle pensait être -et à raison- la bombe de chantilly. Elle l'embrassa goulument, tout en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle reprit un peu de distance, et secoua la bombe de chantilly lascivement. Avec un sourire langoureux, elle laissa une trace de chantilly qui descendait du cou du serpentard jusqu'à son nombril, et passant largement sur son pectoral. Elle entreprit ensuite de lécher lentement la chantilly. Elle avait posé sa main sur le ventre du blond, et pouvait ainsi sentir ses abdominaux se contracter quand elle touchait la clavicule, quand sa langue effleurait son téton. Elle défit rapidement glisser son pantalon, en prenant bien soin de laisser couler sa main contre ses fesses. Le serpentard ne resta pas les bras ballants. Il prit la mâchoire de la jeune fille dans sa main, pour la forcer à lever la tète. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse goulument en la renversant en arrière. Elle sentait le sexe de son amant dressée contre elle, et le félicita interieur de n'avoir pas pris le temps de retrouver son caleçon. D'ailleurs, il se félicita lui aussi, quand il se glissa sans attendre dans la jeune fille. Et le gémissement qu'elle poussa lui confirma la justesse de son coup de rein. Alors qu'il commençait à bouger à l'intérieur de la lionne, il faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau, provoquant des frissons aux zones stratégiques. Les deux amants arrivèrent au point d'extase en même temps.

Il se retira lentement d'elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il se leva du sofa. Le cœur d'Hermione se sera. Elle allait devoir finir toute seule cette nuit qui avait si bien commencée. Elle commença à récupérer sa robe. _Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était s'endormir. Qu'elle était stupide de croire qu'il allait rester. Apres tout il était un mangemort, et rien d'autre. _ Alors qu'elle commençait à renfiler sa robe, Malfoy se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec un air surpris :

« **On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?** »

« **Qui ça on ? Je vais me coucher, Draco, tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé, si tu veux.** » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son lit, avant de sentir une main la retenir violemment.

« **Je te demande pardon ? On a couché ensemble, et tu m'envoies dormir sur le canapé, comme si ça ne voulait rien dire ? À quoi tu joues ?** »

« **D'accord.** » elle marqua une pause, et pris un air faussement idolâtrant « **Merci, Draco, c'était génial ! Tu es l'homme de ma vie** » elle le fixa quelques instants et reprit « **ça te vas comme ça ?** » _bien joué, ma fille, comme ça il ne pourra pas se réjouir de t'avoir blessée. Soit forte, ne te laisse pas submerger par tes émotions._

Quand elle fut couchée, il s'assit sur le canapé, et pris sa tète dans ses mains. _Mais à quoi elle joue. Elle me saute dessus, et me jette ensuite. Bordel, là, c'est QUOI son problème ? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Allez Draco, t'es un Malfoy, t'es un homme, tu t'en fous. Tu la rejoins, et tu lui fais bien comprendre que ce n'est pas fini, juste parce qu'elle l'a dit…. Génial ? Franchement ? C'était mieux que ça, vu comment elle a crié ! On a du l'entendre jusqu'au brésil, au moins !_

Il se leva et bomba le torse. Il récupéra la lampe et alla récupérer son caleçon dans la salle de bain. Une fois « habillé », il se dirigea vers le lit de la jeune femme. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se colla contre le dos de celle-ci. Hermione sourit dans le noir quand elle senti la main de Draco sur son ventre.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand il se réveilla, il pleuvait encore et Le vent hurlait toujours. Malgré cela, il se sentait apaisé. Il passa machinalement ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns posés sur son torse. _Des cheveux bruns ? Granger…_

La jeune fille se réveilla sous les doigts de son amant. Elle resta immobile, maitrisant sa respiration. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle était éveillée tant qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter. _Elle l'avait jeté, il était revenu. Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait ?_ Elle se perdait dans les conjectures, quand elle entendit sa voix.

« **Hermione ? Je sais que tu es réveillée. Le rythme de ta respiration a changé.** » _et merde ! _pensa-t-elle. Il continua « **je peux te poser une question ? Tu as encore des contacts avec… avec ceux de ta maison ? Avec le monde sorcier ? **»

« **Humm, non, plus trop. Harry et Ron vivent leur vie, et moi, la mienne. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** » Elle redressa la tête «**Draco, il se passe quelque chose là-bas ?** »

Il la fixa un instant, et appuya légèrement sur sa tête pour lui intimer de se détendre.

**« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »** Elle se reposa sur son torse, sans rien ajouter. Il se mit à fixer le plafond, avant de se rendre compte de la fissure qui la zébra_. Bizarre, cette fissure… on aurait dit qu'elle s'allongeait à vue d'œil._

**« Granger ? »**

**« Humm ? »**

**« Granger, cette fissure, là ? »** de petits morceaux de peinture commençaient à tomber du plafond.

**« Quelle fissure, Malfoy ? » **la craquelure devenait de plus en plus menaçante, tant elle s'étendait encore et encore.

**« Hermione… »** Il la prit dans ses bras et roula sur le coté. Au même moment, un pan du plafond se détacha pour s'écraser sur le lit ou ils étaient. Le vent violent s'engouffra dans la pièce. Bientôt la pièce allait s'écrouler. Il fallait partir maintenant.

« **Hermione, lève toi, on ne peut pas rester. **» il la souleva par la taille et la porta à moitié hors de la pièce. Une fois sorti, il l'appuya contre le mur.

« **Ou peut on aller ? Il nous faut un endroit sur. Hermione ? Une cave ?** » Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« **Une cave…** » Elle avait l'air déboussolée. Comme si elle n'était pas du tout préparée à ce qui se passait. En même temps, qui l'aurait été. Il repoussa une mèche derrière le visage de la jeune fille, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**« Il n'y a pas de cave dans l'hôtel. Pas dans l'hôtel, mais à coté de la plage, un abri antiatomique.** » Ajouta elle, en se redressant.

« **Avant de partir, il faut rassembler nos affaires. Reste là, je reviens.»**

Il la regarda s'assoir le long du mur, avant de re-rentrer dans la chambre. Ça n'était pas si dangereux, mais le faire croire à Hermione mettait un peu de baume à son orgueil de mal. Il prit une couverture, dans laquelle il enveloppa quelques provisions et quelques habits d'Hermione. En fouillant dans l'armoire, il trouva quelques vêtements masculins qui semblaient à sa taille. Il les ajouta aux autres vêtements, attrapa une couverture et sorti. Hermione était toujours assise par terre. Quand il sorti, elle leva la tête vers lui, et saisi la main qu'il lui tendait.

« **Draco… on… on aurait pu … mourir.** » c'était assez ironique, pour une personne qui avait affronté l'un des plus grands mages noires de toute l'histoire de la magie. Elle se leva lentement, et se laissa faire quand il voulut passer la seconde couverture sur ses épaules.

« **On aurait pu mourir, en effet. Je t'ai pris des vêtements, mais pour le moment, montre moi ou est l'abri.** » Toujours en caleçon, il passa son paquet par-dessus son épaule, et pose sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille. Avant de se mettre en marche, elle prit sa main, et fit passer le bras du jeune homme sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lui chuchota :

« **Ne me laisse pas, Draco.** » ce à quoi il répondit doucement « **jamais **» avant de poser un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il l'entraina doucement dehors, et la serra contre elle, pour la protéger du vent. Ils étaient tout les deux trempés depuis longtemps quand Hermione s'arrêta.

« **C'est ici.** » Draco regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sur une falaise, et tout ce qui les entouraient, c'était de l'herbe. L'hôtel devait être à environ 500 mètres.

« **Où ça ?** » demanda il.

« **Juste là, sous nos pieds.** » en effet, sous leurs pieds se trouvait une trappe en métal. Draco posa son sac, et souleva avec beaucoup d'efforts la trappe. Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi bouleversée par les derniers événements, elle aurait pu alors admirer la musculature du jeune homme. Ses biceps étaient contractés au possible. La pluie ruisselant sur ses abdominaux, et ses pectoraux n'aurait rien gâché. Il descendit dans l'ouverture béante de la trappe, et revint quelques instants plus tard. Il attrapa le baluchon, et fit signe à la jeune femme de descendre.

Une fois en bas, elle découvrit deux lits superposés, ainsi qu'une table et deux chaises. C'était là tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, mis à part les étagères. Il posa son sac, et l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit du bas. Il prit la couverture sur le lit du haut et l'étendit sur elle. Ce fut la dernière chose dont elle se rappela avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée par une douce odeur de café. Les deux couvertures mouillées étaient en train de sécher sur des fils tendus en travers de la pièce. Au pied de son lit, le grand blond était assis. Les habits qu'il portait semblaient étranges à la Gryffondor. Elle se redressait quand il tourna la tête vers elle.

« **Salut, la belle au bois dormant. Bien… dormi ?** » Lui demanda il en lui tendant une tasse de café. « **Dis moi, ton animagus, c'est une marmotte ?** »

« **C'est quoi, ces vêtements, tu les as trouvé ou ? **»

« **Je les ai trouvé dans ton armoire. Un ancien amant, peut être ?** » Pour toute réponse, elle marmonna dans sa barbe.

«** Et aussi, comment fais tu pour dormir aussi longtemps ?** »

« **Tu ronfles, Draco, ça m'empêche de dormir.** » la vérité, c'était qu'elle avait passé plus de la moitié de sa nuit à l'observer dormir. Draco alla se servir une tasse de café et revint s'assoir, avant de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« **Hermione ? Pourquoi es tu partie ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté notre monde ?** »

« À cause… à cause de la guerre. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place. » Rien ne l'obligeait à répondre, et pourtant, elle avait répondu.

« Et… ça ne te manque pas ? Tu sais, la magie, la compagnie de personnes qui ont vécu les mêmes choses que toi ? »

« La magie, pas vraiment, mais… les gens de l'école… un peu. Parfois, cela me manque de ne pas pouvoir parler de ce qui nous est arrivé, de l'école… mais… toi aussi, tu es parti, non ? »

« À cause de mon père. » son ton était tellement froid qu'il n'incitait pas à approfondir la discussion. Il se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table. Il lui montra les couvertures : « je peux ? ». Elle tira une couverture et l'étendit sur lui quand il fut allongé juste à coté d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme, et senti presque immédiatement les doigts de Granger dans ses cheveux.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée pour le retard. vacances improvisées.

Quand il posa sa tête sur son ventre, elle laissa le silence s'installer, en caressant ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à s'expliquer sur les raisons de son départ. De toute façon, elle s'en foutait : il allait rentrer dès que la tempête serait finie, et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Alors, elle pourrait reprendre la collection de vêtements d'ex, qui servait pour le moment à habiller Malfoy. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Il était vrai qu'on n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy aussi mal habillé. Elle sourit encore en se disant qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, et qu'il fallait en profiter, tant qu'il était là.

Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

« **Draco ?** »

« **Oui ?** »

« **On peut changer de position ? J'ai les jambes engourdies**. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'étala sur le dos, se couchant sur le coté, et colla sa tête contre son épaule. Elle posa sa main sur son pectoral, et glissa sa jambe entre les siennes. Hermione coula une main sous le t-shirt de son amant, et commença à tracer les lignes de ses abdominaux en fredonnant. Elle senti la tête de Malfoy se tourner vers elle :

« **Hermione ?** »

« **Oui ?** » leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. _Calculatrice ? Moi ? Hermione Granger ? Nooooon ?_

«** Tu veux arrêter de chanter, s'il…** » Hermione avait franchit les quelques centimètres. Elle captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement. Les doigts du jeune homme courraient le long de son bras. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, et remonta le t-shirt sur la tête de Malfoy avant de poser ses lèvres sur son torse. Il mit quelques minutes avant de réussir à se débarrasser du tissu qui lui barrait la vue. Furieux et amusé à la fois, il la saisit par les épaules et inversa les rôles. Il l'embrassa passionnément en glissant ses doigts le long de sa hanche. Elle ne sentait bon. Elle ne sentait pas le parfum hors de prix qui accompagnaient ses conquêtes habituelles. Elle ne puait pas, elle sentait juste Hermione et le vent. Pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué ça avant, il n'en savait rien, mais ça lui plaisait. Ça lui plaisait tellement, qu'il déchira sans le vouloir la robe d'Hermione. Il leva les yeux vers elle d'un air penaud.

Elle lui sourit avec passion, et fini de déchirer le vêtement avant de le lancer à travers la pièce. Elle était maintenant totalement nue sous les doigts de son amant. Elle posa sa main sur ses reins, pour le rapprocher d'elle, et commença lentement à la descendre sur ses fesses. D'un coup sec, elle tira en même temps sur le bermuda et sur le sous vêtement de Malfoy, libérant son érection. Il commença à se frotter contre elle, en glissant ses lèvres de sa bouche à sa mâchoire. Les doigts du jeune homme atteignirent rapidement l'intimité d'Hermione, et entreprirent de la masser doucement. Sous les caresses, la jeune femme se cambra et se mit à haleter. Elle hocha doucement la tête, quand le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard. Il prit violemment possession de sa bouche. Son pouce effleura le sein de la jeune fille quand il remonta sa main de la hanche à la mâchoire, et il se plongea dans Hermione. Il était assez attentif pour lire ses désirs sur son visage, et elle était assez détendue pour les laisser transparaitre. En quelques coups de rein, il l'emmena là ou elle voulait être. Il l'entendit libérer tout l'air de ses poumons.

Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi détendue. Elle n'avait jamais pris autant son pied. Elle se dit que c'était lié, que si elle n'avait pas été détendue, si elle n'avait pas eu confiance… puis, elle se demanda comment se faisait il qu'elle ait eu confiance en ce type que, dans le meilleur des cas, elle ne connaissait pas, ou, qui, dans le pire des cas, était un connard fini. Elle eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Il l'avait collé son dos contre son torse, et la maintenait contre lui, l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Finalement, qui était-il ? Elle commença à échafauder des théories, et le faisait encore quand elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla, il ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit, ni combien de temps il avait dormi. Il se leva tranquillement, mais quelque chose le perturbait, quelque chose qui n'était pas comme avant. Il buvait le café qu'il avait préparé quand ça le frappa. Il n'entendait plus le bruit du vent. La tempête était enfin terminée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger qui dormait profondément, puis il grimpa l'échelle qui menait à l'extérieur.

La première chose qu'il aperçut fut le ciel, sans nuage. La mer était calme, et jonchée de débris. Un coup d'œil vers l'hôtel lui suffit pour comprendre d'où il venait. Le bâtiment était dévasté, mais ça, il s'en foutait. Il marcha un moment sur la plage. _Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui._ Il descendit l'échelle. _Et elle allait rentrer avec lui._

Quand elle se réveilla, il était déjà levé. Elle se leva sans attendre, et avisa la tasse de café qu'il avait laissé. Elle était encore tiède. _Il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps. _En fait, à peine avait elle posé la tasse qu'il avait déjà commencé à descendre les escaliers.

**« La tempête est finie. On peut rentrer chez nous. » **Il souriait de toutes ses dents, alors qu'elle le regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

« **Mais, Draco, c'est ici, chez moi.** » à son tour, lui ne semblait pas comprendre.

« **Non, je veux dire, à Londres. A la maison.** » Il céda, temporairement. Il espérait que la vue de l'hôtel la ferait changer d'avis. Elle savait qu'il allait partir, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Non, ce qui l'étonnait c'était qu'il considère son « mode de vie » comme une passade, une lubie d'adolescente. Cependant, le travail qu'il lui restait à accomplir était herculéen, et elle en prit la mesure quand elle aperçut les ruines de son hôtel.

Rapidement, les choses s'enchainèrent. Malfoy prit les choses en main, et loua une chambre pour deux dans un des rares hôtels encore debout. Il tenta quelques fois de revenir sur la question du retour à Londres, et se heurta à chaque fois à un refus catégorique. Il réussit pourtant à obtenir la promesse qu'elle reviendrait à Londres, même temporairement en guise de vacances. Chacun se consacrait à ses activités. Malfoy préparait son retour au pays, échafaudant de nouveaux plans, alors que Granger préparait la reconstruction de l'hôtel. Finalement au bout de quelques jours, il se décida à rentrer.

Elle l'accompagna à l'aéroport. En fait, elle attendait ce jour avec impatience. Chaque journée passée en sa compagnie promettait une séparation plus difficile. Elle s'attachait vraiment à lui, malgré sa froideur grandissante. Lui aussi souffrait de cette froideur, mais il ne voulait pas jouer le rôle du laissé pour compte, il ne tenait pas à lui montrer qu'il était blessé par son refus. Les adieux, si on pouvait les qualifier d'adieux, à l'aéroport furent brefs et professionnels.

Quand il fut parti, elle ne pu retenir une larme. Elle avait pensé qu'il aurait montré plus de chaleur, ou au moins un peu de sympathie. Il n'en avait rien été.


	10. Chapter 10

j'ai fait les deux à la suite. j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire une appi end.

Malfoy était revenu depuis 6 mois. Il commençait à peine à l'oublier. Il ne pensait presque plus à elle quand le vent soufflait, quand la pluie tombait. Il ne comparait presque plus le parfum de ses conquêtes avec l'odeur de son corps. La vie avait repris son cours. Le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour investir dans la reconstruction de Puerto Rico lui avait permis de prendre du galon.

Il était en train d'étudier un nouveau dossier. Son petit protégé lui avait fournit un projet prometteur, mais qui lui prenait tout son temps. Il était 19 heures. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, quand son téléphone sonna. _La secrétaire de l'accueil. Que se passait-il ?_ Il décrocha en espérant que ça ne lui prendrait pas trop longtemps.

« **Monsieur ? Votre femme est ici, dois je la laisser monter **? » Grésilla la voix au téléphone.

« **Ma femme ?** » voila qui éveillait sa curiosité. _Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas marié._

« **Oui, monsieur, madame Drogeham. Votre femme.** » _Une fille qui avait assez de culot pour se faire passer pour sa femme ne méritait pas de rester à l'accueil._

**« Bien, dites lui que je l'attends alors. »**

Il reposa le combiné, et s'installa dans son fauteuil, face à la baie vitrée. Il tournait le dos à la porte, et attendait. On frappa trois coups à la porte.

**« Entrez ! »** il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et les talons claquer sur le sol. Il devina que, qui qu'elle soit, elle s'était assise sur un siège. En attendant qu'elle se manifeste, il inspira machinalement son parfum. Il scruta la vitre pour essayer d'apercevoir le reflet de son visage. La curiosité commençait à l'emporter sur le rôle qu'il s'était donné. Mais la jeune fille brisa le silence en premier. Elle se racla la gorge, de manière mécanique. Malfoy fut effrayé de voir comment tout ce que les filles qu'il croisait faisaient lui rappelait Hermione. _Chez celle-ci, particulièrement. Son parfum, la manière dont elle se raclait la gorge étaient semblables. _

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se mit à jouer avec la lumière. Voila que le reflet dans la glace montrait à Malfoy la fille qui occupait ses pensées. _Il devait se la sortir de la tête. Voila pourquoi il allait se jeter à cœur perdu dans ce qui allait s'offrir à lui, que ce soit pour une nuit, ou plus._

Quand il se retourna, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il pouvait s'attendre à beaucoup, mais pas à ça.

**« Et bien, Malfoy ? Il y a un problème ? »** Il se ressaisit en entendant sa voix. Ce n'était pas une illusion, ou alors, elle était très bien imitée. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appelait comme ça. Et elle se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il se redressa et referma la bouche en un délicieux sourire à la Malfoy.

« **Pas le moindre, ma chère. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes par ici ?** »

« **Et bien. J'étais en Angleterre, et je me suis rappelée de la promesse que j'avais faite à un vieil ami.** » Elle se leva et se colla à la vitre. « **Magnifique, la vue, Malfoy.** » il avait fait tourner son fauteuil, pour continuer à la regarder.

« **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.** » murmura t il en contemplant la jeune fille.

« **Pardon ?** » elle se tourna vers lui. En tendant un peu la main, il aurait pu la toucher. Il se ressaisit, et se leva enfin.

« **Pourquoi es tu là, Granger ?** » il était un peu amer. _Il n'avait pas envie de la voir réapparaitre, alors qu'il commençait à l'oublier, qu'elle reparte encore._

«** Mais, pour te voir, Malfoy.** » lui répondit elle d'un air ingénue. _Il ne voulait pas la voir le provoquer, alors, il se tourna vers la fenêtre._

«** Franchement ?** » elle se plaça derrière lui, et passa ses bras autour de son torse.

« **Franchement, Malfoy.** » il se dégagea un peu plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, retourna à son bureau, et commença à fouiller dans ses papiers.

« **Et… tu repars quand ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas. J'ai … j'ai pris des congés. L'hôtel ne sera pas reconstruit. Trop couteux. On m'a proposé plusieurs affectations, mais je ne sais pas ou j'irais. Paris, New York, Moscou… Londres.** » Elle marqua une pause. « **Malfoy ?** » il se tourna vers elle. Elle s'approcha de lui, et commença à jouer avec sa cravate. « **Malfoy. Je n'en peux plus. Tu me manques trop.** » Il amorça une phrase, mais ne pu la finir. Elle avait tiré sur la cravate pour le mettre à sa portée et l'embrassait furieusement. Il la repoussa, quand il entendit le ventre de la jeune fille gargouiller.

« **Allons diner, d'abord**. »

Le trajet en ascenseur fut trop court pour les deux.

Quelques mois plus tard, la scène se répéta. Le téléphone sonna. Malfoy décrocha, et on lui annonça que son épouse était à l'accueil. La seule chose qui avait changée était l'alliance qui ornait l'annulaire de Draco. Quand le jeune homme fut en bas, il embrassa fougueusement sa compagne. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et lui demanda :

**« Alors, mon amour, où veux tu manger ? »**

**« Ou tu veux, Granger, mais j'ai faim d'autre chose, ce soir encore. »**


End file.
